


非典型性迷情剂

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 恶搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 脑子有病的马尔福和烤焦了的小饼干的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • 恶搞文  
>  • 八年级AU  
>  • 全员神经病  
>  • 斯莱特林塑料友谊  
>  • 有关迷情剂的详细设定是瞎扯  
>  • 和我之前说的八年级AU没一点关系
> 
> • BGM：ササノマリイ-共感覚おばけ

  
  
✓ 当巧克力蛙落入迷情剂会发生什么？  
  
  


  
  
★  
障碍咒擦着我的肩膀打过去的时候，我在心里默默计数。  
第34次。  
我在幻想中第34次暴打哈利･波特。  
不知道黄金男孩犯了什么毛病，刚开学时我还因为他没有对我这个前食死徒表现出过多的敌意而庆幸，从这个月开始却愈发怀疑自己当初是被鹰头马身有翼兽踢了脑袋。  
离开教室时会伸出腿绊我，走廊里擦肩而过时会故意撞我，和红毛黄鼠狼测试恶作剧产品时会故意把它们砸到正在树下看书的我的头上，以及刚才，在黑魔法防御课实践中试图误伤我。说实话，这种程度的找茬根本不痛不痒，比起有些人暗地里根本防不住的恶作剧魔咒，波特连找茬都正大光明。  
我开始在幻想里暴打波特是在魁地奇比赛之后，他差点儿把我撞下扫帚就算了，大家彼此彼此，可抓住金色飞贼还笑得满脸挑衅根本不能忍。我落地后举着扫帚就要冲过去抽他，结果被队长拖了回来，警告我不许惹事儿否则就把我踢出球队。  
失败者一方是没有讲条件的资格的，这我明白。所以即使内心烦躁得不行我也只能瞪波特一眼，将狂扁行为挪到幻想中实施。  
“这和你当初找茬他一个模式，”那天晚上吃饭时潘西这么评价，“恭喜你德拉科，你有了个青出于蓝的徒弟。”  
“闭嘴，潘西。”我难过又嫌弃地皱起眉头，“你的声音像是流动小贩卖的劣质香水。”  
潘西尖叫一声，抓起手边的奶酪试图塞我嘴里噎死我。我险险躲过她的魔掌，撞到了另一侧的高尔身上。  
大块头满口炸薯条，吐字不清地问发生了什么。  
“天呐，高尔！你真的应该少吃点东西了！”我哀嚎道，“你的声音有腻死人的劣质奶油的味道！”  
“没想到啊马尔福，你居然对劣质品这么了解。”对面的诺特添乱般讽刺，我痛苦地捂住脸。  
“没办法，谁让我身边都是一群劣质品。我有没有说过你的声音比隆巴顿的魔药坩埚还可怕？”  
在潘西和诺特同时发飙之前，我蹭地从座位上站了起来，极有眼色地宣布：“我明白了，品味极佳的我绝对不应该待在劣质品多的地方，否则连饭都吃不下去。各位再见。”  
潘西和诺特已经抓起奶酪了。  
“我开始希望你一直保持这个状态了，马尔福，”扎比尼托着下巴，假笑着说，“这绝对是有史以来最见鬼的学年中唯一让人觉得生活还算有意思的事。”  
“如果你非要说话，扎比尼，在离我五十米远的地方开口。每次你开口就好像有铺天盖地的摄魂怪撒着玫瑰花瓣雨飘过头顶上空。真的，这太恶心了。”  
扎比尼突然伸出一条腿绊倒了逃跑路上的我，潘西和诺特扔出的奶酪准确无误地砸到了我的后脑勺上。  
脸朝地趴在地上，我尝到劣质奶油般的声音嘟囔着这可真浪费，想也知道高尔把奶酪扔进了嘴里。  
我决定在压下去反胃的感觉前再装会儿死。

  
  
巫师们生活在魔法世界，这表示我们的生活总是被不可思议填满，换句话说，不可思议就是我们的日常。  
即便如此，也并非所有奇怪的事发生后都不会震惊到我们，而发生在我身上的恰好就属于会震惊到巫师的。  
事情的开端是在半个月前，魔药课上，斯拉格霍恩谈了小半节课当天《预言家日报》刊登出的救世主访谈，那篇报道把黑魔王的身世扒了个底朝天。他重点强调了迷情剂的危害，然后紧接着就要求我们熬制迷情剂。  
实际上，虽然这东西的效果听起来很可怕，甚至还导致了黑魔王的诞生，但只要在迷情剂熬制好之后不将特定的魔咒作用于上面，它就和清水一样无害。  
当然，我们是不被允许施加那条魔咒的，直接装瓶交上去就好。而在我打算给魔药装瓶前，突然一个黑漆漆的东西飞到了我的坩埚正上方，随之而来的是一个无声咒，它击落了那个黑漆漆的东西，使之分毫不差地垂直掉进了我的坩埚中。  
魔药提高班发生了大概是自从诞生以来的第一次坩埚爆炸事件，我成了唯一的受害者，浑身都被迷情剂覆盖，甚至有不少直接飞溅到了我嘴里。  
我下意识舔了舔嘴唇。  
嗯，巧克力味儿。  
之后我才从拿材料回来的扎比尼和诺特口中得知，迷情剂有巧克力味儿是因为那个掉进我坩埚中的黑漆漆的东西是韦斯莱准备偷吃的巧克力蛙，而不是说我迷恋上了哪个巧克力女孩儿，顺便击中巧克力蛙的魔咒是救世主的驱逐咒。  
好在迷情剂只是半成品，庞弗雷夫人向我保证我没有因此迷恋上谁，但这不是说我喝进去的那部分魔药就没有一点作用。那可是迷情剂，世界上最可怕的爱情魔药，越是危险的魔药越容易出问题是被写在了教科书里的。被斯拉格霍恩送往医疗翼的路上听着他的喋喋不休，那时我就发觉到我能“尝到”部分声音的味道，“看到”剩下那部分声音的颜色，世界突然变得立体而五彩缤纷，晃得我差点儿晕在半路。  
斯拉格霍恩蜂蜜般的声音更是添乱。  
“这在巫师中没有先例，马尔福先生，但麻瓜们将这种情况称之为‘通感’。”庞弗雷夫人的声音看上去是一片黑雾，我皱起眉，自欺欺人地希望她不会发现；“它不会对你的日常生活造成影响，当然，我会试着寻找破解方法，在此之前你可以正常上课。”  
那时我还没料到所谓的“通感”会让我吃不下去饭，但我也明白自己最好不要像以前那样小题大做，现在可没人能帮我。所以我听从了她的建议，打算先回宿舍洗个澡，除掉身上令人窒息的味道。  
刚踏出医疗翼大门，我便看到格兰芬多黄金三人组正躲在拐角处，三个人脸上的表情一个比一个防备，好像我真会傻到正大光明咒他们似的。  
拜托，就算波特和韦斯莱是罪魁祸首，我也不可能真在光天化日之下和战争英雄们对着干，除非我想被他们的后援团撕成碎片。  
哈利･波特被格兰杰和韦斯莱往前推了一把，现在救世主必须在可怕的食死徒面前保护其他人要成惯例了吗？  
我冲波特翻了个白眼，转身回地窖。  
我自认当时已经难得好脾气了，连话都没说，就是瞥了他一眼。结果却不知道为什么，从那之后波特开始抓住各种机会找我茬。

  
  
★  
自从我变成了一个通感者，我的斯莱特林同学们就找到了新的娱乐活动，总是问我各种奇怪的问题。  
“其实赫奇帕奇才是红色的，”我躲在公共休息室最角落，尽量远离更多的人，以避免将反胃的味道尝得更清晰。  
“他们叽叽喳喳的声音就像要烧起来，拉文克劳是银色的，正好变成屏障挡在我们前面。不然我怀疑我们根本幸存不下来，考虑到另一头还有格兰芬多的黄色飓风在添乱。”我叹气，“吃饭时的大礼堂简直是灾难。”  
“所以，斯莱特林是什么颜色？”扎比尼问，视线没离开他手中的书。  
我耸耸肩，“不知道，大概是因为我在斯莱特林呆着，所以看不到。不过，我知道你正在看伪装成变形学课本的色情杂志。”  
“What the hell？！”扎比尼大声咒骂着将杂志塞进长袍；“被迷情剂泼了一脸给了你看透混淆咒的能力！？”  
“考虑到那锅完美的魔药被奇迹男孩给炸了，这不是不可能。”我着重咬着“完美”和“奇迹”的发音，所有人立刻嫌弃地看向我，我只好举手投降。“好吧好吧，没那么夸张。只不过根据我这几天的观察，每个人在看色情杂志的时候说话声音都会带点儿粉红色的。”  
“而你就在公共场合看这种东西？”达芙妮皱着眉往潘西身边挤了挤，嫌弃地看着扎比尼。  
“What the hell！！”公共休息室立刻爆发出了巨大的咒骂和嘘声，像一阵旋风，然后其他人把扎比尼和他的杂志卷了卷，一起赶出大门。  
我在角落里偷笑。  
让你之前绊我，不报复回来我不姓马尔福。  
当然，身为一个斯莱特林，我个人也相当好奇斯莱特林们凑在一起说话会是什么颜色，但我毕竟不可能坐到格兰芬多长桌上去观察。这个问题在一个周末的早上被解决了，那时我刚起床，站在宿舍通往公共休息室的入口一分钟没有动作，然后用拳头砸了下掌心。  
“斯莱特林没有颜色！”我大声宣布，吸引了所有人的注意力，他们纷纷好奇地看着我。  
“但是今天，你们一起说话时的味道就像刚从淤泥里捞出来的炸尾螺！”  
所有人抓起奶酪——为什么公共休息室会有那么多奶酪——把我从公共休息室砸了出去，除了高尔，他依旧嘟囔着太浪费了，然后把奶酪扔进嘴里。  
我骂骂咧咧地站在紧闭的大门口用清理一新清理身上的奶酪，摇头抱怨这群人真是浪费食物，怎么就不能多学学高尔呢。  
这下公共休息室是回不去了，在他们吃完所有奶酪之前我得去其他地方避难。可是，今年对我们整个学院而言实在不友善，落单的斯莱特林怕不是要被抓起来烤。  
思考着接下来能去哪里，我转身，和哈利･波特四目相对。  
萨拉查诶，我居然看到一个落单的格兰芬多站在斯莱特林公共休息室门外，救世主是在自投罗网吗？他知不知道自己是斯莱特林“谁能扇他一巴掌”悬赏榜第一位？  
更何况，地窖门口简直是杀人灭口毁尸灭迹的绝好环境，我揍他一顿他都理亏：格兰芬多跑到斯莱特林的地盘，如果不是跟踪，他怎么知道地窖位置的？  
波特半举着一只手，没拿魔杖，我想起他这段时间针对我的幼稚找茬，皱起眉刚要后退，波特突然握拳，不轻不重地在我肩膀上锤了两下。  
“生气了吗？¹”他问。  
……哈？  
我像是被石化了一般站在原地，任凭他尝起来和清水别无二致的声音从头到脚包裹住我的身体，几乎快要窒息。  
看到我完全没有反应，波特脸上的表情顿时精彩了起来，他带着满脸的惊慌又锤了我两下，下手比刚才还重。  
“嗯……生气了吗？”  
……对不起，我有点儿不太好意思和傻子生气。  
这下波特大胆了，脸上的表情却更加惊慌，他再次锤了我一拳，这次在他开口问什么之前我飞快地回过神抽了他一巴掌，地窖走廊顿时被回声充满。  
我没心思再去观察他的反应，惊魂未定，转身跑回公共休息室。在看清回来的是我之后坐在门口的几个人又举起了奶酪，我完全无视奶酪的威胁，惊恐地开口：  
“救命，”我捂着胸口说，“哈利･波特疯了。”  
“顺便我刚扇了他一巴掌，悬赏的奖励能给我了吗？”  
奶酪从四面八方砸了过来。

  
  
☆  
黑魔王不懂任何一种爱，据说根本原因是他是迷情剂作用下的产物。  
暑假期间，被软禁在庄园里时我闲得发慌，把魔药课本上的魔药全都做了一遍，熬制好迷情剂后母亲恰巧推门进来，她眼睛里似乎闪过了光，笑着问我闻到了什么味道。  
“没什么味道，”我认真闻了闻，回答。“感觉就像普通的水，或者干脆是空气。大概是因为我现在没有喜欢上什么人。”  
“或许是。”母亲点点头，走过来搂住我的肩膀。“又或许你只是闻到了爱情的味道，因为爱情就是空气，德拉科，你刚远离让人喘不过气的战火，你需要空气。”  
我用了三天去思考，还是没能理解母亲的话，一度陷入自己是不是迷情剂的产物，所以才和黑魔王一样无法理解爱的境地。父亲在得知这件事后气得举着手杖满庄园里追着我打，从审判结束后就呆在我家负责监视的两个傲罗坐在沙发上面面相觑，不知道该不该拦。  
你们倒是拦啊！你们负责监视的人要杀人了你们不管的吗？屁股长在沙发上了？！  
有求必应室的厉火都不敌被质疑了对母亲的感情的父亲可怕，我像躲火龙一样在庄园里到处跑，迫不得已认真思考能不能幻影移形去魔法部，就说是来寻求保护的，因为被黑巫师追杀。  
就在我下定决心去魔法部，改变方向往外跑时，大门突然被从外面打开，我一时间没刹住车，结果正面撞到了开门的人身上，和那个倒霉蛋一起滚下台阶。还没来及看清倒霉蛋是谁我就被那家伙狠狠踹开，一头扎进刚下过雨还潮湿的草地里。  
霎那间所有的火都消失了，我陷入了溺水的错觉。

  
  
★  
自从我说哈利･波特疯了之后，我的斯莱特林同学们就发现了一个新的娱乐活动。  
瞧瞧，战后的生活是多么艰难，当我们没办法从找别人茬中获得乐趣后，他们都开始装好人保护我免受波特找茬了。  
我差点儿以为战争把他们都变成了赫奇帕奇。  
“德拉科，你不能老拿我们找乐子，你必须得提供给我们点儿乐子。”潘西用她涂了紫色指甲油的手戳着我的肩膀说。  
“把我当成手无缚鸡之力的小女孩哪儿来的乐子！”我质问。  
“比如说——能看到波特吃瘪。”诺特指着走廊拐角示意我看过去，格兰芬多黄金男孩扒着墙，几乎是哀怨地看着我的方向，表情绝对值得上《预言家日报》头版。  
我决定偶尔也是可以陪他们角色扮演相亲相爱的赫奇帕奇的。  
当然，万事都逃不过百密一疏，我的斯莱特林同学们不可能也没精力一直防着波特，而六年级时我就明白波特的恒心简直可怕。黑魔法防御课上，迟到了的黄金男孩正好坐在我后排，于是他用纸条砸了我一节课。  
好不容易撑到下课，长时间积累的怒火终于到达了临界值。我顾不上波特后援团的存在，对收集起来的纸团用了个变形咒，转身拿着变出来的棒槌猛砸救世主的脑袋。  
“你他妈是不是神经病！”我边砸边吼。  
坐在他旁边的韦斯莱满面红光，激动地鼓掌；“没毛病！看到了吗，赫敏，这还是正常的马尔福！我从来没这么乐意看见马尔福打哈利！”  
“我告诉过你他上次都扇了我一巴掌！嗷，马尔福！停下！！”  
我被韦斯莱的反常吓得手一哆嗦，棒槌掉到地上重新变回纸团。  
韦斯莱满脸的红光顿时变成了青绿。  
“梅林的胡子！不是吧？他真的住手了！”他意义不明地抓着波特惨叫。  
“警报升级，”我后退一步，对斯莱特林同学们说；“现在疯了的格兰芬多从一个变成了两个。”  
看够了热闹的几个人一拥而上，把我从黑魔法防御教室捞了出去。  
这件事带来的唯一好处是，他们终于相信了我上次的确扇了波特，五百加隆的悬赏金总算进了我的口袋。  
太棒了，我的新扫帚有着落了。  
由于开学前我被追着打那次真的惹恼了父亲——更可怕的是也包括了后来得知真相的母亲，这学期他们拒绝提供给我任何零花钱，搞得我不得不开始思考如何赚外快。  
在霍格莫德周的前一天，我从医疗翼出来。庞弗雷夫人说她找到了一种魔咒或许可以消除我身上的异常，试了试却发现没有任何作用。她苦恼地重新埋进书海，将我赶出医疗翼。  
关门转身，我仿佛一头扎进了湖水深处。  
哈利･波特站在那儿，正在发出一连串意义不明的“Mmm…”声。  
梅林啊，他一定是想憋死我。  
就在我快窒息之前，救世主终于开口了：“明天是霍格莫德周。”他说。  
空气顿时涌入我的身体，我咳嗽了几声，装作是在清嗓子，抱怀看着他。  
“我当然知道，而我不记得我不被允许离开霍格沃茨。”我刻薄地回答。  
最好救世主别有什么事儿，我等着去买新扫帚等好久了。先前输给了格兰芬多，接下来两场比赛我绝对要抓住飞贼，如果在校八年间一次都赢不到魁地奇杯学校生活还有什么意义？  
“所以，”波特挠挠头，目光闪烁不定；“或许你有兴趣和我去三把扫帚喝一杯？”  
不，我没兴趣。  
所以我完全不明白为什么我会和哈利･波特一起坐在三把扫帚的同一张桌子旁喝黄油啤酒。  
韦斯莱和格兰杰坐在不远处的另一桌，一个满脸崩溃，另一个像是在观察什么有趣的实验品样本。我的斯莱特林同学们霸占了店内三分之一的位置，每当波特开口说话，他们就发出烤过头的司康饼一般的窃窃私语，搞得我根本没心思去听波特在叽叽歪歪什么东西。  
“你他妈闭嘴！”终于，我忍不住打断他。“你的声音今天听上去像是过期了的果酱夹心饼干（Pop-Tart）！”  
波特看起来像是被他声音里的夹心饼干噎住了。  
“为什么是果酱夹心饼干？”喘过来气之后，救世主不明所以地问。  
“这我怎么知道？”我烦躁地摆摆手，“或许是因为你不是真正的哈利･波特，而是个长得和他一样的麻瓜，你叫哈利･波挞（Harry Pop-Tart）²。”我严肃地说：“毕竟所有人都知道，波特不会和马尔福在三把扫帚喝黄油啤酒，小饼干，你已经被我识破了，你装得一点也不像。”  
潘西在我身后发出了像只被掐住脖子的鹅一般的怪笑。  
意料之外的，救世主居然也被我逗笑了。  
“也就是说，你不想在这儿喝黄油啤酒了？”波特问道，“那你想做什么？”  
去对角巷买新扫帚。我在心里回答，但真要这样说出口的话，简直像是在对波特承认我作为找球手技不如人、如果没有更好的装备就赢不了他似的。就算这是事实，我也绝对不会当着他的面承认。  
我耸耸肩；“大概会去蜂蜜公爵买小饼干吧，小饼干。”  
潘西已经笑成了一只被掐死的鹅。  
哈利･波特笑出声。这下他的声音总算不甜到发腻了，而是变了之前那样，像是下雨前空气的味道，仿佛身处深海，波浪的声音随着风涌进耳朵，所有元素都是透明的，构成了这个世界上最干净的东西。  
救世主喝光了杯中剩下的饮料，站起来；“那还等什么？”他看着我说，“走吧，去蜂蜜公爵买饼干。”  
梅林啊，哈利･波特真的疯了。  
“当我那么说的时候，其中并不包括和你一起的含义。”我有气无力地回答。  
就算斯莱特林们占据了三分之一的店面，另外三分之二可都是救世主的崇拜者，从跟在波特身后走进店门开始他们就在瞪我，我可没胆子在这个情况下招惹波特。  
“你要去买我的同类，”小饼干入戏极快，“考虑到它们将要落到你手上，我有义务去为它们哀悼。”  
哦，天呐，你对我可真好。得知自己的同类要落到死对头手里时，一般人的正常反应难道不该是尽全力阻止这件事的发生吗？我被他的傻感动了，从挤满了人的三把扫帚离开，和波特一起走进挤满了更多人的蜂蜜公爵。在其他人为我和波特和平走在一起的场景而震惊的时候洗劫了店里所有摆出来的饼干，将它们放到柜台上。  
“哀悼的时候到了，”我愉快地拍拍手对波特说，“拿出诚意付钱吧。”  
救世主不敢置信地看着我；“你让我付钱？”  
好像让他掏钱黑魔王就又要复活了一样。  
“当然是你！”我理直气壮地说，“你才是拉我出来的那个，原本我可没打算在霍格莫德逛，这是辛苦费。”  
毕竟我原本是打算去对角巷买扫帚的，而买了饼干就买不起扫帚。天啊，没钱的日子真难过。我开始佩服韦斯莱了，他们一家是怎么活下来的？  
我朝店外鬼鬼祟祟的韦斯莱和格兰杰看过去，给了前者一个无比同情的目光。  
波特叹了口气，老老实实地从口袋中掏出加隆；“你才是个长得和德拉科･马尔福一样的麻瓜，对吗，小黄鸭･马尔福（Drake Malfoy）？”  
“我可去你的小饼干！”  
整整一天我都没能甩掉哈利･波特，迫不得已和他一起把霍格莫德村所有的店铺从头到尾逛了一遍，身后跟着两条小尾巴。韦斯莱愈发生无可恋，格兰杰越来越兴奋，在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书。  
疯了的格兰芬多怕不是变成了三个。  
我不知道他们究竟想干什么，或许波特认为跟着我晃是一种另类的找茬方式，不过鉴于落单的斯莱特林被一个波特跟着可以避免被其他人抓去烤，纵然心里直打鼓，我还是容忍了他的异常行为。  
那天晚上回到公共休息室，我从皮袋里掏出在蜂蜜公爵买的饼干，堆满了桌子。  
“我买了一大堆哈利･波特！”我站在桌子旁高声宣布：“这是我们把他碎尸万段的好机会！”  
从那之后，整个斯莱特林都把救世主叫作小饼干。  
  
  


  
  
  
  
——————————————————  
  
¹：生气了吗？梗来自pop子和pipi美  
²：哈利･波挞梗来自《神烦警探》


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
✓ 迷情剂的气味究竟是让我们发现了爱人，还是明白了爱情？

  
  
☆  
 _对不同的人而言，迷情剂的气味不同。由于它的本质是将无形的东西具象化，在“感情（feeling）”和“感觉（sense）”之间打开一个通道——举个不恰当的例子，这就好比喝下迷情剂之后，在它的作用下你会痴迷的那个人将被你心中的完美形象覆盖。你爱上了幻觉，爱上了心中的完美形象。_  
 _那么在闻到迷情剂的气味时，它究竟是让我们意识到自己爱上了谁，还是说它给了我们指引，告诉我们某个人会让我们了解爱情？_  
  
 _——赫敏･格兰杰《实用魔药大师》_  
  


  
★  
格兰杰最近迷上了魔药。  
斯拉格霍恩连续三天都在开始讲课前先吹一番格兰杰还是个学生就能在权威杂志上发表论文，果然是难得一见的天才，而发现天才的自己更是历害了。  
倒不是因为他吹格兰杰吹得多过分，吹波特的时候可比这过分多了。实在是因为这次他吹自己吹得太过分了，每次去上课我都觉得像是掉进了蜂蜜罐，搞得我们这群没办法搞事儿的斯莱特林都闲到开始好奇格兰杰到底发表了什么。  
我们纷纷翻出自己订的魔药学术杂志看——是的，每个人都订了，包括高尔。要知道，当你也有一个阴沉沉的魔药教授当了七年院长时，你绝对不敢反驳他的建议，而且会直接发展成习惯。  
“迷情剂迷情剂，最近怎么到处都是迷情剂。”达芙妮的声音以我肉眼可见的速度从金色变成了灰色，她意有所指地看了我一眼。自从我说她每次说话都像是被人用水彩随手泼出来的抽象画后，她就对我意见相当大。  
阿斯托利亚说，她姐姐对我有意见的主要原因是，达芙妮是洛可可风格的忠实支持者。  
真搞不懂你们喜欢艺术的。  
“英国最大的巫师战争起因是迷情剂的误用，光这一点就足够让人重视。”扎比尼说。  
“听起来像是你会搞出来的事儿。”米里森翻白眼。“梅林知道你是怎么在今年还能撩遍四个学院的。”  
“亲爱的，我拥有你们永远都理解不了的个人魅力。”  
我由衷地感谢那个提议在公共休息室放奶酪的天才。  
“说到迷情剂，”扔出去的奶酪砸到扎比尼脸上后，我慢悠悠地开口：“你们觉得，会不会有人给波特下了迷情剂？”  
潘西愤怒地拍桌子；“居然有人敢给我们的小饼干下迷情剂？！”  
“什么时候变成你们的小饼干了？！”  
“好吧，是你的小饼干。”诺特满不在乎地改口。  
“请你再重复一遍？！”  
“我觉得没有，”高尔居然成为了唯一认真答题的，“波特最近不是整天找你的不愉快吗，除了上次给我们买饼干。”  
“那是我给你们买的饼干！虽然，没错！是他付的钱！”  
潘西激动地拍桌子——不要奇怪我怎么听出她的情绪的，作为一个通感者，我看得到她两次拍桌子时发出声音的颜色都不一样，这次简直充满了粉红泡泡。  
“德拉科，”她双目发光地看着我，“没想到，你居然这么聪明——你居然给波特下了迷情剂！！”  
“你是怎么得出这个结论的？！”我被潘西神奇的脑回路吓得目瞪口呆。“拜托，潘西，他疯了一样找我茬，还拉我出去丢人现眼，如果我给他下了迷情剂，波特只会待在地窖门口每天缠着我不放吧！”  
“每天缠着你不放，”扎比尼清理干净了浑身的奶酪，接话道：“你真是说到点子上了，马尔福。”  
“你所谓的找茬，顶多是魁地奇比赛时撞你一下，上课拿纸团砸你一下；你说他拉你出去丢人现眼，实际上他请你喝了黄油啤酒，还给你买了饼干，和你一起逛街。”诺特分析，“这还不叫每天缠着你？马尔福，他就差跳到你面前说‘快注意到我’了。”  
“他在黑魔法防御课上差点用魔咒打中我。”我试图拉回他们在错误的道路上飞奔的思维。  
“用的障碍咒，”扎比尼哼哼，“没记错的话，那堂课我们练习的咒语是Flipendo Duo¹。”  
“所以他只是为了吸引你的注意力，”达芙妮说，“男孩子啊！都是些不知道怎么表达感情的家伙，”扎比尼发出了不满的抗议；“所以用恶作剧来吸引喜欢的人的注意力。”  
这话说完他们同时察觉到了不对劲，纷纷以难以言喻的目光看向我。  
哦，闭嘴，我知道你们在想什么。闭嘴，前提是不成立的。  
“你和你的小饼干还真是天生一对。”米里森总结。  
不是我的小饼干！我也没给他下迷情剂！为什么巫师不会分身，我一个人没办法把他们全砸出去！！  
于是我只好愤怒地离开了公共休息室，看到在门口徘徊的波特后控制不住一声哀嚎，蹲到地上把脑袋埋了起来。  
石门被再次打开，沉默持续了半分钟，我才听到扎比尼的声音：  
“这居然是真的。”他惊恐地说，然后关上了门。  
“……什么是真的？”波特完全茫然地问。  
“闭嘴吧波特，这都是你的错。”我绝望地说。

  
  
事实证明斯莱特林们不能闲着，否则他们就会祸害自己的同院同学。  
骨子里我们都是一群喜欢搞事情的，即使战争快要把我们变成了相亲相爱的赫奇帕奇，当那个新鲜劲儿过去，比起助人为乐，斯莱特林还是更喜欢找麻烦。只不过，如今他们没办法给别人添乱，所以他们就开始给我添堵。  
比如，他们已经不再试图阻止波特找我茬了，魔法史课上他们占据了一圈位置，留给我一张后排的课桌，结果日常迟到的波特和韦斯莱在没位置可选择的情况下又坐到了我身后。  
可想而知，我又被纸团砸了一节课。  
但是今天我没什么心情理他，我还在考虑之前的猜测：有人给波特下迷情剂，当然，不是我。作为最有效最高阶的爱情魔药，迷情剂的症状可不像大多数人认为的那样单一。它是会让你希望见到迷恋上的人是不错，但那并不等同于黏着对方不放。相反，如果你明确知道某种行为或某个结果能让你赢得对方的好感，你一定会去做。  
这不是我说的，是格兰杰发表在学术杂志上的原话，有问题找她理论去。  
今年对斯莱特林——特别是对我，存在恶意的学生简直不要太多，所以，如果有个特别讨厌我的人给波特下了迷情剂，他当然会认为找我茬惹我生气会让对方开心，所以才这么做。  
要不他老在地窖外晃悠什么？上次问他他居然说是闲逛！如果韦斯莱和格兰杰没藏在拐角偷偷观察我就信了好吗！  
身后的纸团接连不断，宾斯教授又从来不会管课堂纪律。终于，我达到了忍受力的极限，随手从桌子上抓了一个纸团摊开，想看看波特到底写了什么鬼玩意儿。  
——生气了吗？  
我转身站起来，拿着纸团变成的棒槌开始猛砸波特的脑袋。  
“你他妈还有完没完！”我边砸边吼；“我生气了！！”  
“我写了那么多你怎么就能准确无误地抓住这张？！”哈利･波特推开椅子往桌子下躲，我趴到他们的桌子上继续揍他。  
“那说明你是真的很想惹毛我了！”  
“德拉科，这样下去你会把你的小饼干敲碎的。”潘西痛心地说。  
我扔下棒槌愤怒地回头；“这他妈不是我的小饼干！”  
“我看不下去了，”一直坐在旁边不动如山的韦斯莱叹了口气。真是不容易，我打了他那么久你终于看不下去了。  
“马尔福，真要是想打人，”他挥了挥我刚扔下的轻飘飘的棒槌，“你至少别拿用纸折的啊！”  
……你真的是波特最好的朋友吗？我现在对此表示强烈的怀疑。  
被自己最好的朋友卖了的波特可怜得我都不忍心打他了，我心累地坐回自己的位置，讲台上，宾斯教授丝毫没有被刚才的插曲影响，第无数次讲着枯燥乏味的1298年国际巫师公约。  
远离哈利･波特成了我最近最大的愿望，这个机会很快就到来了，圣诞节假期，波特会离校而我选择留在霍格沃茨。  
不，你没有看错，的确留在学校的是我。母亲寄来的信中说，父亲最近老在暗示我不理解爱情或许是因为长这么大还没谈过恋爱，太弱了，他可是在上学期间就追到母亲了，所以如果我回家大概会被推去相亲。  
萨拉查啊！我才18岁，父亲究竟有什么好着急的！他真的不是还没消气蓄意报复吗？  
救世主啊！我被黑巫师威胁了！虽说我也算是个黑巫师吧！  
于是，我借口要好好准备明年的N.E.W.Ts考试，留在了霍格沃茨。当然，我可不是拉文克劳的书呆子，比起考试我更在乎的是魁地奇，之前被波特跟着没好意思去买扫帚，现在可是个绝好机会。  
五年级的时候我就搞清了霍格沃茨大部分密道，虽然在战争中坍塌了一部分，但还有几处能用的。我通过密道来到霍格莫德村，然后幻影移形去了对角巷。  
光轮系列最近新出了型号3500，性能虽说还是比不上火箭弩，但我真的对火箭弩的外观喜欢不起来，他们公司的设计师死绝了吗？  
推开魁地奇精品店的店门，我径直走向摆放飞天扫帚的货柜挑了把银色的出来。倒不是因为我是斯莱特林所以才选这种颜色，而是因为如果比赛时艳阳高照，银色的反光可以闪瞎对手的眼啊！  
魁地奇守则里可没说闪瞎别人算犯规。  
我拿着扫帚转身，扫帚柄正正地撞上一个人的脑门。  
“哦……抱歉。”我愣了一下，才将道歉说出口，这实在不符合我的性格，但在如今的环境下还是早习惯早好。然而道歉之后我就后悔了，因为我看清了捂着脑门的人好死不死偏偏是波特。  
说起来，他暑假在我家门口把我踹得栽进草地的账还没算呢，我凭什么要给他道歉？  
这时波特终于看清我是谁了，看上去也像没料到似的愣了，手中还拿着一个装着金色飞贼的盒子停在半空。  
“我真的好奇，哈利･波特。”我叹了口气，“你有没有意识到自己可能被人下了迷情剂？”  
“迷情剂？我？”他满脸见鬼地反问；“不管怎么想最有可能被迷情剂影响的都该是你吧！”  
“我只是被半成品泼了一脸，”我翻了个白眼，拿着光轮3500走向柜台结账；“说不定有个特别讨厌我的人趁乱给你下了迷情剂呢？这就解释得清你最近在发什么疯了！整天跟着我找茬，梅林啊，那是我小时候才会干的事！明明刚开学的时候你装作看不见我我装作看不见你的日子那么和平，你搞什么幺蛾子？”  
“真是不容易啊马尔福，你也知道几年前你整天追着我找茬多幼稚。”波特买下了他手里的那只金色飞贼，跟在我身后走出店门。  
“你有什么资格讽刺我，波特？要知道你现在和我小时候一个水平！”我指着他的鼻子说。  
“现在是在比谁更幼稚吗？！”  
“不用比了很明显是你！现在是在讨论你最近抽什么风整天找我的不愉快！”  
“我才没有！”波特大喊，“那只是个测试！”  
“测试什么？我忍耐力的极限吗！”  
“嗯……差不多。”  
为什么我手边没有纸团或者奶酪？我用扫帚打人会被抓去烤吗？  
在我思考出问题答案之前，波特看上去十分心累地叹了口气。  
“我就说那行不通了。”他小声嘀咕，像是汽水贴在玻璃杯上的气泡。“好吧，总之那就是个无聊的测试，赫敏和罗恩非要让我干的，所以别想太多，好吗？这不是说我当真多讨厌你什么的。”  
“没多讨厌我还整天找我茬，不是被下迷情剂了还能是什么！”  
“到底为什么会和迷情剂扯上关系？！就只是……天啊，我不知道怎么和你解释，但你也很难讨厌真心喜欢你的人吧！”  
我刚打算解释，旁边突然传来了像是隔夜的威尔士干酪一般的说话声，堵死了我的回答。  
“战争残忍地摧毁了黄金男孩的心灵，是的，我们都认为哈利･波特是拯救了一切的英雄，然而我们忘记了他同时也仅仅是一个刚成年的巫师，在最需要关爱的年纪里他面对的永远是生死危机。如今哈利被对爱情的渴望淹没，居然说可以接受任何向他告白的人！哪怕是来自斯莱特林的德拉科･马尔福！今天我目睹了他们一起在对角巷购物，金色飞贼和飞天扫帚，哦，是的，我想各位应该都能明白，这是专属于找球手的浪漫。相信大家都还记得，哈利在四年级的时候曾迷恋过当时是拉文克劳魁地奇队找球手的秋･张，我们是否可以猜测对黄金男孩救世主而言找球手是一个很大的加分点。”  
丽塔･斯基特喋喋不休的念叨终于在察觉到两道投向她的杀人目光后停下了，她看了看波特又看了看我，翘起小拇指的右手猛然一抖，推了推眼镜。  
“哦，不要在意我，孩子们。”她说着，一旁的速记羽毛笔还在奋笔疾书，“不要让我打扰到你们。”  
“姑且确认一下，”我将刚买的飞天扫帚塞进扩充了内部空间的皮袋；“波特，我们现在想的是同一件事吗？”  
“我不知道，”救世主诚实地回答，将飞贼塞进书包。“但我猜，没错，应该是的。”  
我们抽出魔杖开始在对角巷疯狂追杀丽塔･斯基特。

  
  
★  
事实证明，即使是打败了黑魔王的救世主和历史上最年轻的食死徒，在追杀一个阿尼玛格斯形象是只有指甲盖大小的甲虫的巫师时，也根本毫无胜算。  
简单来说，我们没追到，所以圣诞节假期过后所有人回学校第一天看到的《预言家日报》上，就刊登着那个疯女人疯言疯语的文章。  
如果仅仅是一篇《哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福约会对角巷》或许还好，反正所有人都知道了丽塔的报道有多假，虽然人生来热爱八卦，但还是会有不少理智的人选择不信。  
坏就坏在那里可是对角巷，是报社的所在地，理所当然会有很多记者。结果在那篇疯言疯语的下面就是另一个记者写的救世主和食死徒追杀联手记者的文章，质问这究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧，又或者只是为了灭掉目击证人，配图清晰地拍到了我们三个人的脸。  
两篇报道合在一起看，完了，别的地方我不清楚，但这下四分之三个霍格沃茨都认为丽塔的疯言疯语不过是夸张的真相了。  
“咳咳，采访一下，马尔福先生，您对这篇报道的看法是什么？”达芙妮幸灾乐祸地问，看上去更像抽象画了。  
我躺在沙发上望着天花板，满脸生无可恋。  
“为了那个‘哪怕’的用法，”我用冷酷到嚼起来像是冰淇淋的声音缓缓开口；“下次再看见那个女人，我会让她知道食死徒的可怕。”  
一群人配合却极度不走心地“噫”了起来，正好和冰淇淋凑成一杯甜甜的草莓圣代。  
味道真好。  
报道出来后，令人惊讶的，堵波特的人居然比堵我的人要多。或许是我躲人的水平在上学期就练出来了，或许是所有人都觉得波特更值得被关爱，但会对我说“你根本配不上他”的人数还是达到了令我克制不住想杀人的程度。他们是觉得我是白痴、不明白这个道理吗？他们以为我是为什么会追杀丽塔？  
就是为了少应付点儿认为我是白痴的白痴啊！  
为了转移注意力、也为了即将到来的和拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛，我拎着光轮3500离开了城堡，想要提前适应这把扫帚的脾气。  
球场是不能去的，它永远被某个学院的整支队伍包场，太容易被抓去烤，何况我一个人也并不是非要练习战术，随便哪里没人的空旷场所都可以凑活。  
对，小饼干不算，那只是一块单纯的小饼干。  
当我骑着扫帚在黑湖上乱晃时，波特拿着火箭弩和圣诞假期时买的金色飞贼出现在湖边，看到我之后直接飞了上来。  
“马尔福，你怎么会在这儿？”波特问道。  
“因为这里被我包场了，”我咋舌道，“小饼干，快回你的烤箱。”  
“我才不傻，闷都闷死了。”小饼干给面子地入戏了，我都要怀疑他喜欢这个外号了。  
但是你在城堡里会被堵到闷死，你出来一开口就像把整个黑湖的水都泼我身上，我也要被闷死了。你这是死也要拉我垫背的意思吗？  
“所以，”他抛起装着金色飞贼的盒子又接住，“反正你也带了扫帚，要来试试比赛抓飞贼吗？”  
上学期间没能从波特手里抢到过一次金色飞贼绝对是我学校生活最大的遗憾，魁地奇杯只能排在它后面，可惜今年格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇已经打过了，没想到救世主居然这么贴心给我送上门来一个机会？  
反正不是正式比赛，赢了我可以嘲笑他，输了可以打死不认，真是完美。  
我愉快地同意了。  
认真寻找金色飞贼时，波特没有再开口，总算给了我喘气的空间，这让他整个人看上去都赏心悦目了不少。嗯，是说我的确看人会带上我自己都清楚的偏见，可我又不瞎，单纯从审美角度来说，不可否认救世主小饼干不论身材还是脸都足够好看。  
好看到能出尽风头，令人生厌。我皱起眉。  
察觉到了我的视线，波特看了过来。“你是和谁比赛都盯着对方找球手吗？”他疑惑地问，“在我的印象中，至少你们和我们打比赛时你就只会盯着我。”  
“当然是给你的限定！”我毫不犹豫地说，波特挑起了眉毛；“毕竟其他人可没你发现飞贼的速度快，盯着你就是盯着飞贼。”  
话音刚落波特就冲一个方向加速飞了过去，我连忙调转扫帚柄去追他，飞到一半却听到了波特的笑声，波浪般涌进我的耳朵。  
“你坑我？！”我不敢相信地瞪大眼，波特笑得喘不过气，背对着我点了点头。  
“你他妈今天出门前被烤焦了吧哈利･波挞！！”

  
  
虽然我被波特坑了一次，但果然，和哈利･波特比赛抓飞贼的时候盯他比找飞贼更有效。他负责发现飞贼，我只用追上去就够了。再加上新扫帚比旧的那把快了不少，因此这次我成功抓住了——哈利･波特抓住金色飞贼的手。  
见鬼，火箭弩到底是怎么能飞那么快的？！  
“松手波特，”我严肃地说，嚼起来又像是冰淇淋了。“是我抓到的。”  
“你睁着眼说什么瞎话？”波特目瞪口呆地看着我，试图把手抽出去，被我握得更紧了。“你手里抓的是我的手！”  
“那你手里抓的呢？”  
“金色飞贼啊。”  
“对啊！”我理直气壮道，“所以我这不是抓住金色飞贼了吗！”  
他看起来马上就要被我的不要脸打败了。  
救世主双手并用试图掰开我，为了防止给学生生活留下黑湖那么大一个遗憾，我不甘示弱地用另一只手开始掰他的爪子。黑湖上空二十米，我们谁也没抓扫帚柄就那么抢起了金色飞贼。  
“我真没见过像你这么不要脸的人，马尔福！”波特愤怒地大喊。  
“感谢我让你见识了人类的多样性吧，波特！”  
“又不是正式比赛你较什么真？！”  
“都不是正式比赛你就不能让我抓住一次飞贼？！你是喜欢所有金光闪闪的东西吗？！”  
“是我抓住的！”  
“我去你的小饼干！！”  
“你到底有多少毛病！”波特看上去恨不得要用脚踹；“话都不会好好说、吸引注意力的方法是找茬，天啊！我忍好久了——你暗恋人的表达方式能不能正常点儿？！”  
“What？！”我被突如其来的锅砸得满脸茫然，“什么？暗恋谁？你在说谁？”  
你确定你在控诉的是我德拉科･马尔福吗？比起Out of Character，你这已经是Obviously Original Character²的程度了！  
一时间呼吸像被海浪阻断，我不由自主卸掉了些许力气，波特恰好用力直接把我从扫帚上扯了下去。但我手里依旧握着他的拳头，结果我们双双从空中落入黑湖。  
从四面八方涌来的是真正存在实体的窒息感，和我之前从波特的声音里感受到的并不一样，却依旧无比熟悉。我明白我必须寻找空气，迟一秒都会万劫不复。  
我费力将脑袋探出湖面，往周围看了看，光轮3500和火箭弩都落在不远处。刚买没几天的扫帚我可不想让它因为泡水时间太长而报废，于是我游了过去，抓住扫帚柄将它捞出水面。  
波特就在这时从水下钻了出来，他咳嗽着甩开遮眼的头发，没了镜片隔断，那双眼睛看上去更加明亮。他一只手还牢牢握着金色飞贼，另一只手随便抓了抓，抓住火箭弩的扫尾。  
阳光扭曲了水珠下的空气，扭曲的缝隙折射出曾被忽视的记忆：我看着他，想起了栽进草地里时雨后潮湿的味道，想起了巧克力蛙落入坩埚后包裹住我的仿佛窒息的感觉；我想起哈利･波特说话的声音，像是清水，仿佛深处深海，仿佛溺水无法呼吸。  
突然明白的感觉并不代表它是突然出现的，我一直都知道。人的视野就那么大，不可能注视到身边所有的东西，只能等它一个恰巧的时间闯到面前。  
终于我逃离了让人喘不过气的战火，时至今日，我依然在无意识地竭力寻找空气，而我找到了，所以此时此刻的人生只剩下了这一个存在意义。  
丢开光轮3500，我抓住火箭弩的一端用力把另一头的波特拉了过来。  
我闭眼吻了上去。  
我不知道他对此是什么表情，即使对空气的渴望达到了会发疯的地步我也依然残存些许理智，告诉我感觉和资本往往不是对等的。但是下一秒，他伸手按住我的脖子拉进我们的距离，回吻了过来。  
于是残存的理智也消失了。  
金色飞贼失去了束缚，围绕着我们发出飞翔的嗡鸣。终于声音只是声音，味道只是味道，颜色只是颜色。我再看不到本就不存在的五彩斑斓，仅我面前的唯一便能敌过所有色彩。  
  
  


  
  
ϟ  
“所以你根本没被迷情剂影响？！”  
我和哈利･波特同时冲对方吼，然后同时沉默了。  
毕竟机会难得，为了体验新生活，现在我正坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，斯莱特林的整体一览无遗。但很可惜，那天从湖里爬上来之后我就看不到声音的颜色了，我的斯莱特林同学们的声音汇集起来在我心里最深的印象永远停在了刚从淤泥里捞出来的炸尾螺上。  
真是悲惨。  
“你为什么会觉得我被影响了？！”  
我们再次同时冲对方吼道，然后再次同时沉默。  
“坩埚爆炸的时候你一定喝进去了迷情剂，”格兰杰以观察实验品的眼神盯着我看，“就像人的一生中会在自己都不知道的情况下吃进去70多种昆虫——这是避免不了的。”  
韦斯莱放下鸡腿开始干呕；“赫敏、赫敏，”他虚弱地说，“吃饭的时候有一个马尔福坐在对面就够了，别再说更让人想吐的话了。”  
我抓起奶酪准确无误地砸到了他的脸上。  
掏出杂志开始翻的格兰杰根本没发现旁边的韦斯莱身上发生了什么；“向迷情剂施加咒语，本质上是将个人的魔法混入魔药，所以不管送出的东西途经几个人的手，最终迷恋上的人还是特定的那一个。而你的那锅魔药里偶然混入了哈利的魔法。”她指着自己发表的论文解释道。  
“即使你的理论完全正确，我也必须得提醒一句——还混入了巧克力蛙，”我指出；“巧克力蛙上也有存在魔法，别告诉我你们那儿的巧克力也会跳。”  
格兰杰发出一声惊呼，“我忘了这个！”她飞快地从书包里掏出羊皮纸和羽毛笔开始奋笔疾书，看样子又在写准备投稿给学术杂志的论文了。  
“所以你为什么觉得我被迷情剂影响了？”波特再次问道。  
我看傻子似的看着他；“你找我茬，波特。明明刚开学你都装看不见我，结果却突然开始找我茬！我当然会认为你被一个特别讨厌我的人下了迷情剂，为了讨好她你就来惹我生气！”  
“……你这到底是什么神奇的脑回路？！”波特崩溃地抓乱他自己的头发。  
大概是被潘西影响的吧。  
“放过你的头发！”我瞥了他一眼，按下他的双手；“同样的话应该是我问你，你什么神奇的脑回路？我连对你的态度都没变，你居然觉得我被迷情剂影响了？！”  
“是赫敏说你一定被影响了的！”波特立刻推卸责任，“但你的态度没变，对，就因为这个！所以我们怀疑这就是你喜欢人的表达方式——你连喜欢人都不会好好表现出来，只会通过找茬吸引别人的注意力！但这个结论实在太惊悚了，真要是这样你是暗恋了我多少年？！所以我们才开始测试你是不是真被影响了，被找茬了会不会生气，或者说，现在需要惹你到什么程度你才会生气。”  
“不论生不生气我都不会傻到在今年真给你一个恶咒！顺便，最近斯莱特林流行的是扔奶酪。”我心累地捂住额头，“而且说到底格兰杰的结论没毛病，我的确被影响了，但你现在也知道了，那只是让我暂时变成了一个通感者。”我耸耸肩，“梅林啊，我有预感格兰杰和达芙妮一定很有共同语言。”  
接下来的沉默有些难以忍受，如果现在波特改口说让我们结束这个奇妙的误会吧，那么毫无疑问，他是重新把我绑在石头上沉入湖底。  
或者我会立刻被抓起来烤，无论哪种都会窒息。  
“所以……”终于，波特开口了，我的心随即吊到了嗓子眼儿。  
“要不我们干脆……就这样先试试？”他试探着问。  
我又能呼吸了。  
“我同意，”我开始控制不住脸上的笑意。“毕竟，你也很难讨厌真心喜欢你的人不是吗？”  
对面刚弄干净脸上奶酪的韦斯莱看上去十分想再找一块奶酪糊自己眼上。  
  
  


  
  
☆  
“迷情剂是溺水的味道，”复活节假期回到家，面对父亲严肃的脸，我这么说：“但爱情却是空气，它让我在陷入迷恋时得以呼吸。”  
“圣诞节不回家，你就明白了这个？”父亲眯起眼睛，“我大胆猜测，是有人教会了你？那么，究竟是哪位可爱又聪明的姑娘帮我教育了不成器的儿子？”  
我夸张地瞪大眼，毫不掩饰脸上的惊讶；“你不知道吗？父亲，你难道已经不看《预言家日报》了？”  
想明白我在说什么后，我被他举着手杖从家里打回了学校。  
  


  
  
  
  
  
END

  
  
  
——————————————————

  
¹：Flipendo Duo，没有官方翻译，是击退敌人的咒语，Flipendo加强版  
²：新版OOC的解释梗来自这里微博


	3. Chapter 3

<德拉科不知道的幕后>

  
  
赫敏：马尔福绝对被混入哈利魔法的迷情剂影响了，就算坩埚爆炸的时候他闭上了嘴，可我看到了他后来舔掉了嘴边的魔药！  
罗恩：可是马尔福一没缠着哈利，二没盯着哈利，虽然他从这学期开始就不找茬了，但看到我们的时候不还是嫌弃的要死。我敢肯定他在医疗翼外面的时候对哈利翻了白眼。  
罗恩：除非马尔福就是用找别人不愉快来表达喜欢一个人的。

【最怕空气突然安静】

  
赫敏：……我……不能说这没有道理。就像吐真剂对只说实话的人没有任何作用，却不能让人说出不知道的事实一样。如果本来就……就是那样，那么喝不喝迷情剂或许也是没差别的。  
赫敏&罗恩：盯——————  
哈利：Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)


End file.
